


A Fix For Everything

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Double Penetration, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied ot4 - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Ignis seems to have a solution to everything. What that solution entails depends on the problem, and Prompto has a problem.(Or: Prompto gets the hiccups and Ignis has a cure.)





	A Fix For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule) for the beta read!!
> 
> So there was a certain post going around Tumblr, posted by [iguanastevens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanastevens) here, and I got this idea and I couldn't resist...

**A Fix For Everything**

There was a pop of breath from across the campsite, audible above the crackling fire. Noctis grimaced around his phone screen, and Gladio twitched behind his book. Ignis put the finishing touches on the soup, covered it with the lid to stew, and surveyed the haven: Gladio and Noctis in the camp chairs by the fire, Prompto with a tarp down in front of the tent, cleaning his gun by the lantern. 

He hiccuped again. Loudly. The lantern rattled. Gladio flinched and turned to Ignis.

“Ignis,” he hissed. “Do something about that.” He gave his head an indicative jerk towards Prompto, just as he hiccuped again.

Ignis schooled his features. “Hiccups are an involuntary seizure of the diaphragm caused by spasms in the muscles. The key word here is involuntary.”

“Chugging that soda wasn’t _involuntary_.” Noctis snorted. Ignis held his ground.

“Hiccups are harmless, and they tend to wear themselves out.”

“If they don’t _wear themselves out_ soon, we’re gonna be trying to sleep with that going.” Gladio finally snapped his book shut. “I know you got a fix for everything. Noct loses a button, you have three more. You don’t even gotta check shadows to know directions. You must know how to fix hiccups.”

Ignis exhaled through his nose and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “There is no cure for-” Prompto hiccuped again, and Ignis accidentally jammed his glasses into his forehead. He grimaced for a moment, then continued, “Very well then. You and Noctis will have to leave for at least an hour.” 

Noctis raised an eyebrow and traded curious glances with Gladio. “Why?”

“It’s a _medical_ procedure.” Ignis worked the words around his tongue like he was trying to move ice without melting it. “I would like some privacy, and Prompto shall as well.”

“Fine,” Gladio grunted, hopping to his feet. “Noct, we’re going night fishing. I got your back.” He gave Ignis a significant look. “When we get back, there better be peace, quiet, and dinner.”

“As you wish. Be on your guard in the dark.” Ignis waited for the two of them to make tracks, watching for their lights to fade. Behind him, Prompto hiccuped again. Ignis sighed, turned the flame low on the camp stove, and went to stand at the edge of Prompto’s tarp. Prompto was reassembling his Cocytus with a practiced hand, then spun it around his finger by the trigger guard. Then, he hiccuped again and dropped the gun. 

A failure of gun safety. Now that was a real problem. Ignis generally didn’t like to do what he was about to do when they were at a haven rather than a motel, but his resolve redoubled as Prompto scrambled to scoop his gun up again.

“Prompto?”

“Yes - _hic!”_ Prompto jumped to his feet and stood attention, and Ignis noticed him holding his breath. He crossed his arms.

“I had hoped to speak with you regarding your current predicament.”

“Current - _hic!_ \- oh.” Prompto frowned, then swallowed hard. “Is that what you mean?” 

“Yes.” Ignis stifled a smile. “Are you aware you’ve had the hiccups for over six hours?”

“Dude, how can I not be aware?” Prompto rolled his eyes. “I - _hic!_ \- I’m the one who’s got them! I’ve tried everything to get rid of them, but nothing’s helping!”

“Perhaps you should take this as a lesson in not drinking one’s soda pop so quickly.” Ignis smiled wryly and carded his fingers through Prompto’s hair. “Would you like some assistance?”

“Assistance?”

“To get rid of them.” Ignis slid his fingers down around to Prompto’s chin. “I might have a solution.”

Prompto’s eyes had gone wide at Ignis’ touch - it wasn’t as if they hadn’t been intimate before, they were four men isolated in the wild with a lot of emotional entanglements - but his face was more curious than eager. “What did you - _hic!_ \- have in mind?”

Ignis could no longer suppress a little smirk. “There is a specific nerve which, if stimulated, may help startle your diaphragm back into place. If you’d allow me, I can-”

“Sounds good! _Hic!_ Stimulate away!” Prompto beamed, bouncing on his heels and patting his legs in his eagerness. “What do you need me to do?”

“Step into the tent and remove your clothes. We’ll want to have something under your knees.” Ignis gave Prompto a ten second head start, forming a game plan as sure as if faced by a pack of Voretooths, then followed with the lantern in hand. Prompto had shucked his boots, pants, and vest, and turned to Ignis with his arms open in a shrug. Ignis took in Prompto’s lean chest and toned arms, and nodded his approval. “Off with the boxers, too.”

Prompto’s member visibly twitched under the fabric, and he audibly swallowed before saying, shakily, “Jeez, you’re _\- hic!_ \- uh _\- hic!_ \- making this sound naughty.”

“Now, now, nothing naughty about it. We’re both adults.” Ignis pulled his gloves off, using his teeth, and Prompto stared, before hurrying off his boxer shorts and kicking them aside.

“What’re we doin’, Igs?”

“We’re going to give you a prostate massage,” Ignis said, in a matter-of-fact, nearly clinical manner, and Prompto’s jaw snapped shut. (He hiccuped through his teeth.) “An intense orgasm can stimulate the vagus nerve, and digital stimulation of the prostate and rectum can-”

“Dude.” Prompto was grinning. “Are you gonna sex the hiccups out of me?”

Ignis very nearly didn’t want to dignify that with a response, but Prompto was drifting ineffably closer like he was being carried on a cloud - stuttered by a loud hiccup - and he took a loping step forwards Prompto to capture him by the cheek, a thumb swiping at the joint of his jaw and his mouth nearly against Prompto’s. “Precisely.”

“I love all the stuff you know.” Prompto leaned into his touch and kissed over his lips. Heat flared into Ignis’ cheeks at the innocent little touch, or perhaps that little bit of praise. “The way I see it, this is a win-win for me, so, uh.” He winked, clicked his tongue, hiccuped, and tried not to look embarrassed as he made finger guns. “Let’s try it.” 

Prompto grabbed the wipes from their bag and got on his knees to prepare himself - less than ideal, but the best option on short notice and this far from civilization. Ignis rolled his jacket to the sleeves and observed as Prompto worked his index finger into his passage. His member, soft out of his boxers, was quickly filling and plumping, and Ignis’ lesser self was responding to the spectacle in kind, suddenly pressing urgently against the seam of his briefs. 

Ignis had not expected to get quite so hot under the collar, but despite pure intentions, this had gotten lascivious.

Prompto tried to snuff needy little noises as he plunged a finger into himself with practiced ease, and his other hand tweaked at his dusky nipple and fiddled with the peak. His toes curled a few times as he teased himself, and those tiny noises toyed with Ignis’ libido as much as Prompto’s play was surely building his own. Ignis found the bottle of lubricant in the Armiger and set it near his knee, and he tossed the wipe aside, grabbed the lube without a second look and poured some onto his fingers. He pushed a second finger in, and his soft keen drew out into a long moan. Ignis tapped his shoulder, and leaned down to speak into his ear:

“I believe the point of this exercise was for me to do that, pet.”

Prompto shivered and bit his lower lip. Then he hiccuped. “Okay, yeah, go ‘head.”

Ignis smoothed his palm down the line of Prompto’s deltoids, as Prompto bent at the waist and braced his elbows on the ground, instinctively spreading his knees to open his hips. Ignis’ mouth went dry, and he licked his lips. He ran his palms and fingers down Prompto’s sides, brushing over Prompto’s nipples, the curve at his waist, the dip at the hollows of his hips. Prompto whined again, back arching, and Ignis gave up resisting. 

Ignis squeezed a drop of lubricant on his fingers, spread it with a swipe of his thumbs then slowly, slowly pushed the index in. Prompto’s rushed preparation left him a little loose, but not so much that Ignis didn’t have to use a touch of force to breach the muscle. Prompto’s body opened and welcomed the intrusion, his body burning hot yet so inviting, and Prompto sighed as Ignis thrust his finger in and out a few times. 

“Love those sexy hands, Iggy. So good, you feel so good...”

Ignis managed a hum in response, straining to focus on the task at hand, but his face took heat. He slid a second finger in, and Prompto took it all at once with a soft moan, spreading his legs wider and lifting his backside in the air. “Yeah, yeah, that’s - _hic!_ ” 

“Shhh, easy. Breathe deep.” Ignis involuntarily pumped a little faster, then crooked his middle finger. Prompto cried out, and Ignis felt what he was looking for. “Ah, there you are.”

“Oh fuck, I’m _right_ there.” Prompto’s toes curled. “Iggy, I’m gonna -” Ignis sped his ministrations, his own heart racing, as Prompto cried out and writhed, bucking his hips against air. “I’m gonna - _Hic!_ ”

Ignis pulled his fingers out. Prompto moaned and dropped from his elbows, chest hitting the ground, cock straining desperately up against his belly.

“Not so fast, love,” Ignis pretended to scold around a smile. Prompto whined and rutted against the sleeping bag, but Ignis teased at his entrance with his fingertip. “Let’s make sure you get what we came for.” Prompto whimpered as Ignis pushed his finger just inside, then tugged at the rim. That got a squeal out of him, and he lifted his hips and bucked back.

“Iggy, please, please, I need more, I need _you_.” 

“Shh.” Ignis slid his finger into Prompto’s channel and rubbed soothing little circles just under the lump that was Prompto’s prostate. The faint, whining keen that escaped Prompto, like a violin wavering at the crest of an orchestral movement in fermata, was a sweeter siren call than even the rumored beauties of the Cygillan Sea could ever have made. 

Very well then. Ignis could massage Prompto’s prostate in multiple ways.

Thank the stars for ambidexterity; Ignis unbuckled his belt and loosed himself of his trousers without withdrawing from Prompto nor even breaking his rhythm. His cock sprung loose, hard and ready from mere observation, and Ignis gave his shaft a few gentle pumps. “May I, love?”

“Huh?” Prompto looked blearily back, and his eyes went wide when he saw Ignis with his cock in his hand. “Oh, fuck, _yes_.” He scrabbled to get his elbows back under him. “You still want me like this?”

“To start.” Ignis retrieved a condom from the Armiger with a snap of his fingers, tore the wrapper off in his teeth and rolled it on. “Are you ready, love?”

“T-take it slow.” Prompto was shivering in anticipation.

“Oh, still a little tight.”

“N-no.” Prompto sighed as Ignis withdrew. “Just wanna feel you. You feel so good.” 

Ignis wasn’t sure when this had gone from assisting a dear friend with a minor malady to casual campground sex, but he wasn’t complaining. 

Ignis braced his hips with his palms, lined up, and eased the head of his cock into Prompto. Prompto groaned, fingers curling, then muffled a hiccup into the sleeping bag. Ignis breathed deep as Prompto’s channel shifted and throbbed around him, adjusting to his bulk. Prompto, too, gulped in a deep breath, then reached back and tapped Ignis’ thighs.

“C’mon, ‘m ready.”

Ignis set an even rhythm, and Prompto braced himself, taking each thrust with remarkable fortitude. He was whispering praise and demands into the sleeping bag, scraping his blunted fingernails against the slick polyester and bucking back when he could.

“So good - Iggy - Please - so good, oh, so _so!_ ” Prompto moaned, and spread his legs incrementally wider. “I need _more,_ Iggy, please.”

Ignis considered himself a man of action. He didn’t cease motion for an instant, but braced his left hand on Prompto’s hip to spread more lubricant on his right. Then, he halted, embedded to the root, and slid his fingertip into Prompto’s rim under his shaft. Prompto went stark still and silent but for heavy panting. Ignis could feel his heartbeat through his gut, throbbing against him. Prompto faintly whined.

“I’m-” 

Ignis crooked his finger down against Prompto’s prostate just as he rutted his hips against Prompto’s again. Prompto cried out, grinding back against Ignis as he came, spending himself onto the sleeping bag. Ignis grabbed his shaft and eased him through the aftershocks, but that only spurned another wild cry and a second orgasm. Prompto bucked into his hand, another spurt of spend wrenching out of him, and his channel seized around Ignis’ cock and finger. Ignis barely managed to get out of his own way to buck his last into Prompto, flooding the condom and leaving Prompto groaning as he ground deep into him. They lay like that together for a few minutes, before Ignis kissed behind Prompto’s ear.

“Perhaps I was a bit naughtier than intended.”

Prompto chuckled, the musical noise vibrating back through Prompto’s whole body and through to Ignis like the babbling rush of a waterfall where it trickled into a stream. “I never complained about naughty.”

Withdrawing and cleaning was done with little more than soft exchanges of, “here you go,” “thank you,” and “is that my sock or yours?” However, it was about when Ignis was sliding his trousers back on and Prompto was gathering up the trash that Prompto patted his chest and looked right at Ignis.

“It worked!”

“Ah.” Ignis blinked a few times as he contemplated the intricacies of his own button as the meaning of Prompto’s words filtered in. Then, the memory reached him. “Ah!” Ignis snapped his fingers and locked his focus on Prompto. “That’s right, I haven’t heard a single hiccup since we finished!”

“You really are the best at everything!” Prompto beamed, flushing under his freckles, then dove back down to the sleeping bag and threw his arms around Ignis. “Thank you!”

Ignis chuckled and patted Prompto’s back, feeling his heartbeat through his chest now. He’d almost forgotten that he’d set out with a job to do, only to end up enjoying it himself. “It was my pleasure - and yours, I take it.” Prompto nodded eagerly into Ignis’ chest.

“I like when we get to play no matter what, but knowing you had a good reason for it made it special.” 

Ignis laughed through his nose and rubbed Prompto’s smooth, toned back, enjoying the sensation of him for just a little longer. After all, he usually tried to resist temptation, but this was his reward for having a solution to a difficult predicament. He enjoyed his reward for a moment longer, before resuming clearing up the tent in advance of Noctis and Gladio’s return.

Never mind that two days later, the next time they stopped to get snacks at a convenience store, Noctis noticed Prompto buying an armful of seltzer waters with a big smile on his face. He and Gladio traded quizzical looks until Ignis noticed too. He pinched his brow, smiled to himself and sighed.

“For every solution, another problem.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The original post (or the relevant part thereof, which appears to be sourced from WIkipedia):  
> 


End file.
